


Moon and Stars

by Sarebal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Confession, Distance, Fluff, Freckles, Insecurity, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Mentions of Past Kagehina - Freeform, Moon, No Angst, Past Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Soulmates, Stars, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima is soft for Yams, Wedding date, Yamaguchi is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarebal/pseuds/Sarebal
Summary: After witnessing a close friend marrying a man who Yamaguchi had never met, he decides it's time to finally cross the line and confess to the man who had been by his side through all of his good and bad. What better way than a love letter that details all of his deepest feelings and hopes?
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Moon and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This takes place after Hinata's wedding in To You, My Sunshine. This will briefly mention themes from TYMS, (To You, My Sunshine), but does not have any other connection. It can be read before or after TYMS. Please enjoy!

Yamaguchi's hands tremble as he slips the envelope into Kei's mailbox, his anxiety trying to control him once again. The envelope's edge sticks out with an ugly bent corner and a little golden star shines bright in the sun. Yamaguchi's phone buzzes in his pocket, a text no doubt from Kei who is watching him through his own bedroom window. Before pulling his phone out, Yamaguchi turns away and jogs to the nearest bus stop, the urge to hide eating him up. Once the bus doors open, Yamaguchi all but sprints inside, taking the seat closest to the back. As a familiar feeling of security surrounds him, he finally wills a look at this phone.

**KEI: _Was it really necessary for you to drop off a letter? Couldn't you have just told me? You know I wouldn't judge you, Tadashi._**

**YAMS: _Just read the damn letter,_** _**Kei.**_

It's not a secret. Yamaguchi knows that Kei is aware of his feelings for the blonde. Shit, he's been aware since the first year of high school. And, by some odd chance he wasn't aware, Yamaguchi is sure this would ruin their friendship. Burying his face in his hands, Yamaguchi feels the years of pent of stress slowly leaving his body. Was he sure this was the right decision? Yes. Was he terrified of Kei's response? Yes. But it was something he had to do. He couldn't hold back any more. Especially not when he saw how happy Shouyou had been during his wedding. Yamaguchi could remember thinking, _I want that. I want to be looked at the way Atsumu looks at Shouyou_. 

Yamaguchi knew what was happening now. Kei would be holed up in his living room reading the words that Yamaguchi had held dear to his heart these past years and would either be laughing or disappointed. Disappointed from what? That Yamaguchi doesn't know. But, when his phone buzzes, he sure wasn't expecting for Kei to message him again.

**KEI: _I'm headed over to yours. Don't you dare think about dodging me. I always know where to find you, Tadashi._**

Was it weird that there was no fear in Yamaguchi? That somehow Kei's words were more of a comfort than another weapon to be used against him?

When the bus came to it's final stop, Yamaguchi slowly descends and heads toward his home. A quaint little silver car is parked in his driveway as he approaches, a tall and lean figure resting with their back against the door.

"Kei," Yamaguchi addressed, the figure turning to stare at him.

"Inside now, we have a lot to talk about," Kei said.

Even though Kei's words were calm and low, the butterflies that filled Yamaguchi's stomach ached and anticipated for what was to come. Having his own key, Kei unlocks the door Yamaguchi's home and steps inside before the other. Yamaguchi had always found how Kei would make himself right at home endearing. It was a trait said man had carried with him from high school.

Once the pair were sat on the couch, Kei clears his throat and pulls the letter from his pocket, the envelope straightened out to neat perfection. Yamaguchi stares in horror, the letter unopened. 

"What are you doing?" Yamaguchi's voice is high and strained, panic palpable.

"Reading the letter, obviously," Kei taunts.

"No, no, no. Absolutely not. Go read it somewhere else, Kei!" Yamaguchi shouts, hands forcefully trying to shove Kei off the couch.

Kei snorts and throws a leg over Yamaguchi, pinning the man in place. A fierce blush breaks out across Yamaguchi's skin. The sound of the envelope being opened hushes all disagreement and struggle. Squeezing his eyes shut, Yamaguchi listens as Kei unfolds the paper, and clears his throat once more.

_"Kei, when you're reading this I'll be safely locked away at my home and far from your prodding eyes. Or so I hope. Knowing you, you'll probably track me down and read this aloud. I wouldn't put it past you if I'm honest. Either way, it's time for me to admit this. I've been holding these words close to my heart all these years and they've finally had enough. So, let's begin._

_Do you remember how we met? I do. How just your height and a few scathing words were able to make my bullies flee in terror? I knew from then on that no matter what, I wanted to be by your side. I thought you were so cool. At first, since we were so young, I thought I just wanted to be like you. Fearless. It wasn't until our second year in middle school that I started to look at you differently. We had been through a lot together all these years. From your falling out with your brother to me realizing that I am in fact homosexual. To put it simply, you were my "sexual awakening". Even though you helped me realize my preferences, I didn't fully come to terms with how madly in love with you I was until our first year in high school._

_Shouyou and Hitoka would point it out to me. Every time you left the gym or a classroom my eyes would follow you. During practice I would gravitate towards you and just... be. I wanted you near me no matter where we were or what we were doing. In a way, I'm thankful to those two for always poking fun at me for it. It kept me on my toes and made my hyperaware of who was around us. That's probably the only reason that you hadn't immediately found out about my feelings for you. The closer we got to Shouyou and the other first years, the more they pointed out little things about you to me. Like how you were so adamant about other people not calling you Tsukki, but the acceptance you had when I did. At first, I chocked it up to us just being best friends, not wanting to create a rift between the two of us._

_Then, they took notice of how you'd address me as "Yams", a nickname I adore by the way, but then how you'd get so worked up over someone else calling me that. Sugawara even noticed and coined it up to you being jealous and overprotective. With each little new thing I would learn, I fell even harder for you. But, the more I fell, the harder it became to hide it._

_Do you remember Terushima? My first boyfriend? When he asked me out, I took it as an opportunity to try and move on from you, I really did. The two of you were such polar opposites I genuinely thought it would work. It didn't. With each hug, each kiss, and each night spent together, I only thought more and more about you. I would go home after a night of "passion" and lie awake thinking about you. Your eyes. Your smile; and I mean your actual smile. Your terrible singing. The way you'd pat my head when I answered a question right on our homework. The way your arms would wrap around me during the night when you stayed over on weekends. The way you took interest and listened to what I would say. Just everything about you would bombard me at once. And when I showed up to school the next day, tired and weak, you would pull me to the side and let me rest on your shoulder during lunch. Terushima was supposed to be a "cure" to loving you, but instead, he was a curse. A mistake that I'll always regret but never hate._

_I only ever lied to you once since we've known each other. Did you know that?_

_It was the day Terushima and I broke up. I told you it was a mutual thing, and in part, it was. He knew from the start how hung up on you I was and I made it clear to him that I could never love him like he hoped. However, the break up was my choosing. He wanted us to go on longer, thought that I may fall for him in the end. I had to remind him that you were the only one I loved and would ever love. Once I did, he left me alone in peace. Except, I wasn't peaceful. You were there that day. You were behind a tree nearby and close enough to hear what we had talked about. I can't tell you how crazy that drove me. I knew that you knew I was, and still am, in love with you. And yet, you never said anything. You gave me no confession in return, and no rejection either._

_I know that there's no real need for me to write this letter. And I know that it's probably repetitive. But, this is the only way I can at least try to move on. Maybe, just maybe, if I were to tell these to you in person, maybe any guilt I have about hiding behind my insecurities and doubt would go away. I've never told you this before only because I was scared to lose you. But, the thing is, I'm not scared anymore."_

"Okay, that is the **biggest** load of bullshit I've ever read," Kei groans, crumpling the letter into a ball and tossing it against the wall.

"What? How dare you-"

Yamaguchi is cut off by Kei covering his mouth with his hand, turning to glare at the man beside him.

"If you weren't scared anymore you'd tell me to my face. You wouldn't of left a letter and ran, Tadashi."

Staring at Kei increduously, Yamaguchi rips his hand off of his mouth and pipes up.

"That's your issue with the letter? Hell, you didn't even read all of it!"

Yamaguchi pushes Kei's leg off of him and stands to gather the letter once more, tears pooling in his eyes as he bends to pick it up. Silence falls over the two as Yamaguchi gently unfolds the paper, trying his best to calm the rapid beating of his heart. Kei sighs behind him. As Yamaguchi stares down at the wrinkled paper, a pair of strong arms carefully wrap around his waist from behind.

"Wha?" Yamaguchi whispers, his body turning to face the man behind him.

"You know, I have a letter for you too. I wrote it back during our second year."

Kei's voice is soft as he speaks, his chin resting against Yamaguchi's shoulder, eyes locked onto a picture of them during their graduation.

"You what?" Yamaguchi's voice cracks as he speaks, Kei's warm embrace lulling him into a peace he's long lost.

"It's true. Although the contents weren't as exaggerated as yours. In fact, it was fairly simple," Kei nearly laughs, his grip tightening around Yamaguchi.

Curiosity gets the best of Yamaguchi.

"What was in it?"

"It just mentioned how I was jealous of Terushima. And it had a little portion highlighting some of my favorite things about you."

The damn butterflies have returned to Yamaguchi, a strong sense of joy igniting deep within this time.

"Like what?"

"Do you want the cheesy ones or the serious thought-provoking ones?"

"I don't think I could handle the serious ones," Yamaguchi whispers, his letter now on the floor again, forgotten by both men.

Kei hums quietly before guiding Yamaguchi back to the couch and carefully sitting the man down, Yamaguchi staring up at Kei, confused. Slowly, and a little unsure, Kei places his hand on Yamaguchi's cheek, his thumb brushing over the residing freckles. Yamaguchi's eyes widen almost comically.

"Don't tell me... You wrote about my freckles?" Yamaguchi snorts while shoving Kei's hand away.

"So what if I did? They're still a part of you, aren't they?"

That shuts Yamaguchi up. Kei rolls his eyes before squatting down to Yamaguchi's level, staring deep into the man's eyes.

"Listen closely, Tadashi. I love you too. I have since high school. I thought you knew-"

"How would I know?! You never confessed to-"

"But I did? The night you were named captain?"

Yamaguchi stares at Kei, completely dumbfounded. Did Kei really confess that night? Yamaguchi can't recall as he tries to recollect what Kei is talking about.

"You probably don't remember. It was at one of Nishinoya's little parties he threw. Tanaka managed to spike the drinks we had. You and Shouyou got into a squabble about who could drink their sodas the fastest. It was rather funny to watch," Kei explains, sitting beside Yamaguchi again.

"You confessed to me when I was drunk!?" Yamaguchi screams, his body ripping to the side to face Kei.

Kei bends over laughing, clutching onto his stomach in the process.

"This isn't funny, Kei. What the hell were you thinking? Of course I wouldn't remember. Why didn't you-"

Yamaguchi is silenced when a soft pair of lips meet his own. Yamaguchi's thoughts stop, his body alight with a burning sensation. Little tingles of pleasure run from his toes to his head and his vision blurs into a white light. And just as quickly as the feelings came, they left. Not breathing, Yamaguchi stares off into space, his face indescribably hot. 

"Tell me, Tadashi. Say it plainly so it's easy for me to understand. What do you want from me?" Kei's voice is enchanting, almost like a magic spell meant to lure Yamaguchi to his death. Maybe it is.

Without a moments delay, he says, "I just want you to love me."

Kei watches Yamaguchi's face with an all to familiar intensity. He's seen Yamaguchi at his weakest and his strongest. He's seen Yamaguchi crying from pain and from happiness. He's seen him chew his lip in anxiousness and fear and has seen him faint from shock. But, this is the first time he's seen this look. A look of assurance so strong that Kei is utterly helpless to deny.

"Okay then, I'll love you for as long as the stars surround the moon."


End file.
